As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks need to provide additional functionalities to end customers to support integrated control of these different types of services. For instance, if a video session is active while an incoming call is received, then the network must provide the subscriber with the appropriate service logic to handle the incoming call while the video session is on-going.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for activating an incoming call voice session on a video display device in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.